warzone2100fandomcom-20200223-history
The Global Command Interface
The Global Command Interface Widget Mock-Up Description of the GCI Functionality * '''GCI GUI notes v.05:''' * Button #1: If checked Turns on GCI over-ride of that Commander�s local level A.I. & implements GCI A.I. Presets * Button #2 a: Pop-up list of available Field Commander Units to select from * Button #2 b: Pop-up list of Available Commanders for Reinforcement Duties * (see 5a. of Supplemental for more). * Button #3: �Go To Deployment� - Press to go to that Combat Group in the Game World. This button will also �Blink Red� when the Command Group parses to the LOWEST Health Preset warning > to let you, the general, know it�s best to attend the group locally a.s.a.p. * Button #4: Pop-up list of all units linked to that commander. From this list you must assign-select your �Base-line Unit� for the A.I. Script Trigger Thresholds (Health of Base-line-Unit).. * Button #5: �Mini-Map� - Visible area of that command group. * Button #6 a: �A.I. Set Select� Press to launch drop-down # 6 b Screen * Screen (#6 b:) You select A.I. Presets & Thresholds for that command group. After setting, close like standard window. * Button #7: Press to launch resizable Known World Map. Close like standard window. If you Have a Commander led Combat Group loaded onto a transport you should be able to navigate that transport directly from this map. * Button #8: �Go to General� �.. no matter where your eyes are, by pressing this you will be taken back to the General Units POV. Additional GCI Commentary * 1.) Individual Commanders still have their own command screens. The main difference being that A.I. scripts are player assigned as in the GCI. * Also remember - If checked the GCI option wil over-ride Commander screen A.I. settings with the GCI presets. * 2.) Combat Group assembly & linking are still done at the Commander level. * 3.) The GCI has a toggle for each command group. When checked the GCI a.i.settings prevail. When NOT checked the Local Commander A.I. prevails, but all other functions of the GCI remain operational: Maps, �Go To�, re-setting a.i. scripts and threshold triggers, etc. * 4.) When the Player's Avatar Commander Unit achieves Brig. General Rank it aquires access to the GCI via assigned hot-key or by double-clicking on the unit itself. I imagine that the �General Unit� itself will be some kind of UNIQUE Cyborg. * 5.) To start the GCI consists of 2 Field Commander Queues and 1 Commander-led Reinforcement Queue� Totaling 3 Queues. * 5a.) Commander-led Reinforcement Battle Group must be deployed to another Command group in the field. It is �Reinforcements� & therefore cannot be used to initiate a solo campaign. You can certainly get around that pretty easy. ;-) * 6.) As the General rises in rank (ie. One star, two star..) 2+ more Field Commander Queues and 1+ more Reinforcement Queue open up�. For a total of at least 6 queues (4 Field & 2 reinforcement). * 7.) The GCI will still recognize Combat Groups if loaded onto a transport. In fact you should be able to use the �Known World Map� to navigate Transports loaded with Commander led Groups. * 8.) The Player can Name his Combat Groups (&/or choose some symbol) and that is how they will show up on maps as well as the GCI pop-up select. * 9.) The GCI is linked to the General Unit. If the General Unit is killed you lose GCI access. * However another Field Commander can rise in Rank, under those circumstances, to achieve General rank. * At such a time the GCI once again becomes available. * The Rank directly below Brigadier General is �Colonel�. GCI Supplemental 2 * Currently I�m using a 12-level Commander / Officer ranking order starting & progressing as follows: * 1st Rookie = Greenie * 2nd Second Lieutenant = Single Gold Bar * 3rd First Lieutenant = Single Silver Bar * 4th Captain = Double Silver Bar * 5th Major = Gold Oak Leaf * 6th Lieutenant Colonel = Silver Oak Leaf * 7th Colonel = Silver Eagle * 8th Brigadier General = One Silver Star * 9th Major General = Two Silver Stars * 10th Lieutenant General = Three Silver Stars * 11th General = Four Silver Stars * 12th General of the Army = Five Silver Stars * 10.) > A.I. Slider Threshold Triggers (Health of Base-line Unit) can only be set as unique increments of 10% (relative to each other). You cannot, for example, have 2 scripts set at 90%. * 11.) @ 100% (Health of Base-line Unit) Commanders Local A.I. settings are in effect (unless you are manually controlling). If you have checked on the GCI (for that Combat Group) @ the 90% threshold the GCI settings will prevail�.. * Using the graphic example: @ the 90% increment the �Cover Vanguard� script would implement. @ the 80% increment the �Fire & Fade� script would implement. @ the 70% increment the �Hit % Run� script would execute� & so on. * Your lowest threshold setting will prevail until you, the General, actively re-address that Combat Group. * Again using the graphic example: when the combat group hits the 60% mark the �Retreat Out of Range� script will prevail no matter how far down the % health of the base-line unit (even if it�s killed). * Also, at that point, there will be the visual cue of the �Go To Deployment� button blinking red in the GCI for that group - indicating this state. * The exception to this would be if you set-up the �Go To HQ� with an A.I. & % threshold. Using the Graphic example: The A.I. .wdg �Avoid the Enemy� is selected and the threshold set below 60% - let�s say 50%. So if your �Base-Line Unit� health hits 50% or dies, this Combat Group will head to HQ and avoid enemy engagements along the way. * 12.) You can set-up a Brig. General's GCI as a Template before the start of game. What you can select are the scripts and threshold trigger %s for each command queue. Once in game you can call up the GCI Template and fill in the rest: Commanders, base-line unit, etc� * 13.) The GCI screen has scroll bars and can also be re-sized to suit the player�s needs / tastes. * More to follow.... GCI Supplemental 3=